Automotive vehicles are typically equipped with seat belts for restraining passengers seated in vehicle seats. Conventional seat belts typically include a lap belt and a shoulder belt connected to a buckle which, in turn, connects to the vehicle structure, such as a seat or floor. The seat belt is typically made of a seat belt webbing that contacts the body of the seated passenger. The webbing may be somewhat permeable to water vapor and can buildup thermal energy and cause discomfort for some passengers. It is desirable to provide for a seat belt system that provides enhanced air flow for the seated passenger.